Gestos
by darkita666
Summary: HPxDM Draco salva a Harry de un hechizo, quedando mudo. Al encontrarse, una extraña relación se da entre ellos al comprender que la única solución para que Draco vuelva a hablar, es que Harry se entregue a él en cuerpo y alma. MPREG & VEELA. CAP 9 07 MAR
1. Introducción

**.Gestos.**

**Una historia que salió de la nada, por favor no me maten por no actualizar Amarte Duele y Without You Im Nothing. Tengo otra historia para publicar se llama Miradas. Inspirado en algo real. Emm eso... Disfruten... Y dejen Reviews**

**Esta historia por completa esta dedicada a la Cami… coincide que te conocí y comencé a poder escribir denuevo XD desde hoy serás cami la Musa ia? Jaja Se le kere niña... Mucho n.n**

_**Por que a veces, los gestos dicen mucho más que palabras….**_

**Capitulo I: Introducción.**

Había sido aquella, la más duras batalla que el Reino Mágico había podido sobrevivir. Muchos habían muerto, luchando por sus ideales, otros habían sobrevivido y vencido.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su propio departamento, en el centro de Londres. Ahora vivía sólo, y en parte, tal vez lo prefería así. Miraba el techo con pasividad, casi con aburrimiento. Se hacía mudas preguntas que nunca serían ni formuladas ni contestadas. Mudas. Luego de la batalla con Lord Voldemort, en la cual, él, había estado del lado de la luz, todo había parecido ir bien, Todo, hasta que de pronto y sin previo aviso, quedó Mudo de sorpresa.

Primeramente había pensado que era algo pasajero, algún efecto secundario de alguna maldición, algo que, en definitiva, pasaría. Pero luego se vio enfrentado a la cruda realidad… Era Terminal.

No había aceptado compañía alguna, pues aceptarla, significaría inventar algún extraño método de comunicación, aparte del habla, y no le apetecía hacerlo. Era tal vez por ello que prefería vivir sólo.

El hecho de estar sin su habla y subordinado a los gestos, lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

Aburrido de mirar algo tan burdo cómo el techo, se incorporó lentamente, dispuesto a salir a dar una vuelta a la plaza. La primera vuelta en meses, luego de haber quedado mudo.

Se puso sus jeans azules, junto con una polera corta negra y se calzó sus zapatillas. Su pelo, sin la molesta gomina que solía usar, cubría parte de su frente. Realmente, hacía un tiempo delicioso en Londres.

Miró por la ventana, sólo para reafirmar su deseo de salir, pero lo que vió en el parque lo dejó paralizado por algunos segundos que semejaron ser una eternidad.

Harry Potter…

En su mente aquel nombre sonaba, y estaba seguro de que si hubiese podido hablar, habría susurrado aquel nombre que siempre le había dejado una hormigueante sensación en los labios.

Volvió a mirar por su ventana, hacia el parque, asustado ahora de que su vista le jugase malas pasadas. Pero no era así. Su vista estaba bien.

Draco reconsideró su idea de salir, pero fue en ese preciso instante cuando aquella mirada verde, se posó a lo lejos, en la suya. Harry se paró para ver mejor, y en ese momento, Draco, voluntaria o involuntariamente se separó abruptamente de la ventana.

**O.o.O**

Harry no soñaba. No. Él sabía que era real todo lo que había visto. Un sentimiento desconocido comenzó a oprimirle el pecho. Había ido una vez más al parque en busca de algo, que cómo siempre, no encontraba… Al menos hasta ahora.

Harry tenía la certeza de que Draco debería de aparecer. Podía sentirlo. Y esta vez no era que sintiese su magia. No. Ahora era un presentimiento, Algo mucho más profundo e intimo.

Calculó la distancia desde donde lo había visto. Y Se dirigió a aquel edificio… Era alto, lujoso y Verde.

-Slytherin- Murmuró Harry entre dientes.

Por la altura que tenía el edificio, y por la altura desde donde había visto a Draco, debería estar en el sexto piso, y por la posición, debía ser el que diera al parque desde el lado derecho.

-No, Draco Malfoy, ahora que te encontré, nunca más te volverás a escabullir… Nunca- Jadeó Harry Mientras corría hacia el Edificio.

**O.o.O**

**La verdad es que es una especie de Au… pero no completamente.**

**¿Por qué Draco quedó Mudo?**

**¿Tendrá Cura?**

**¿Para que querrá Harry Encontrar a Draco?**

**Esto y mucho más xD en el próximo capitulo**

**(Siempre y cuando dejen reviews jajaja) **

**Darkita666**


	2. 602

**.Gestos.**

_Quiero creer que esto es el comienzo de una actualización decente y continúa. Perdonen que demore tanto. Ahora si :D disfruten._

_Por que a veces, los gestos dicen mucho más que palabras…._

**Capitulo II: "**602**"**

Harry jadeaba. No sabía si era la emoción o el cansancio, o quizás una mezcla extraña de ambos.

Draco. Hacia mucho que lo había visto por ultima vez. O quizás no tanto. Pero su mente hacia parecer que cada segundo fuesen años.

¿Por Qué se habría escondido de él?

¿Sería posible que Draco Malfoy no lo quisiese ver ni en pintura?

Él recordaba todo lo que había sucedido. Y se sentía culpable de la mudez de Draco… Sin tan sólo no tuviese esa maldita manía de Héroe, quizás Draco hablaría a la perfección…

--Flash Back—

-¡¡¡Harry, CUIDADO!!!-

Un rayo de una luz de muchos colores provenía desde la varita de uno de los mortífagos hacia Harry. Estaba muy cerca, no alcanzaría a esquivarla.

De pronto Alguien lo empujo. Cayó de espaldas al suelo.

"¿Draco? ¿Draco estas bien? ¡Draco HABLA!"

"Draco…"

--Flash End—

Pero Draco no había vuelto a hablar nunca más. Ni un halo de voz había vuelto a salir de aquellos labios delgados y perfectos.

Y desde aquel día, había intentado contactarse nuevamente con él. De verlo. De hacerle saber cuan arrepentido se sentía. De ayudarlo. Pero por sobre todo…

De darle las gracias por haberlo salvado. Por que era a él, a Harry Potter, a quien le correspondía quedar mudo. Y Draco, por una misteriosa causa que nunca había comprendido, lo había salvado por voluntad propia, aun así arriesgando su vida.

Harry nunca podía sacarse aquel momento de la cabeza. Siempre se preguntaba por que.

Su mayor enemigo lo había salvado.

Y ese, era sólo su gran tormento.

Se concentró en lo que hacía, subiendo cada peldaño de las lujosas escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido.

No estaba seguro al 100 si era el sexto piso o no. Pero algo o alguien le hacia saber que estaba en lo correcto.

Se quedó inmóvil ante la puerta. El número era el 602.

"_602"_

Era como si el número quisiera contarle o insinuarle algo. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia pensando que ya comenzaba a enloquecer.

Toco con suavidad. Una vez. Dos veces. Hasta cinco.  
Luego algo más fuerte. A la tercera vez la manilla comenzó a moverse.  
Y luego de 8 intentos la puerta se abrió con lentitud, como si el dueño del departamento se hubiese resignado a abrirle.

Y lo vio.

Esa mirada socarrona, quizás por tantos intentos de golpear la puerta, pensó Harry.

Los labios curvados en una diminuta sonrisa que Draco intentaba en vano esconder.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Pregunta idiota se reprocho Harry a sí mismo.

Draco asintió de buena gana.

Era un departamento bello. Decorado en su mayoría con variaciones del color verde, lujoso y bien amoblado, calido y acogedor.

Quedó maravillado. Se volteó y le preguntó a Draco, casi sin recordar que este no podía hablar.

"¿Y vives solo?"

Draco ladeo la cabeza y movió sus manos. Y Harry no supo como pero entendió lo que el quería decirle.

"Ah. Vives solo por que lo prefieres así. Entiendo"

Draco abrió los ojos como platos. Fue en busca de un lápiz y un papel y en el garabateó una frase que luego le entrego a Harry.

"Potter como diablos entendiste si sólo use gestos"

Harry rió un poco y lo miró.

"No sé Malfoy. Que quieres que te diga. Todo aquí no tiene ni pies ni cabezas. Mi más grande enemigo me salvó. Desde aquel día no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Casi me he obsesionado contigo. He esperado meses y meses solo por verte. Y además te entiendo aun aunque uses gestos."

Harry recorrió el departamento de una sola mirada.

"Y sabes. Lo más extraño. Es que siempre tuve la corazonada de que me abrirías Malfoy. Eres un pesado. Tuve que tocar OCHO MALDITAS veces!!"

Draco hizo una mueca de reírse. Y concedió que quizás era un pesado.

Trajo más papel y comenzó una conversación escrita con él.

La tarde pasaba con lentitud, que de pronto las preguntas dejaron de ser coherentes para transformarse en cosas del tipo

"Cual es tu color Favorito"

"Potter es una niña mimada"

Y otros. Harry sólo reía con el humor acido del rubio.

De pronto Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Cayeron del sillón al suelo, uno sobre otro y al darse cuenta de la situación y la cercanía de sus cuerpos algo extraño pasó.

Comenzaron a sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Y de pronto el rubio habló.

"Ha—Harry" El rubio con los ojos como platos al ver que podía hablar de pronto

Luego Se incorporaron y dejaron de tocarse. El efecto pasó en cosa de segundos. Mientras el rubio se agarraba el cuello con ambas manos intentando hablar nuevamente en vano.

Ambos Estaban impresionados. No entendían que sucedía.

Harry tenía una vaga intuición de que era lo que sucedía. Mientras Draco pateaba frustrado todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Harry lo sujeto con fuerza mientras el rubio intentaba resistirse. Finalmente su cuerpo se aflojo y sollozó con desesperación sobre el hombro del moreno.

602.

Estaba tan seguro de que aquel número no era al azar. Había algo oculto tras eso. Ocupado en consolar a Draco olvidó por un momento los misteriosos números.

Luego de dejarlo dormido, y de prometer que volvería (sin saber por que lo hacia), salio del departamento, sintiendo la sensación de que Draco estaba más solo que nunca.

602.

El número aun patente en su mente.

Al llegar a su casa. Prendió su computador portátil.

"_Digamos que los muggles si tenían cosas MUY útiles"_ murmuró Harry.

Se conectó a Internet y buscó al principio por significado de sueños y astrología. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

_**Numerología**_

"_Cuando se sueña con números, generalmente le están informando al discípulo acerca de su desarrollo espiritual y de aspectos en lo personal. La kábala es la ciencia de los números, cuyo padre es el gran maestro griego Pitágoras."_

Saltó los renglones con avidez buscando lo que realmente buscaba.

No encontró significado para el 0 pero si para el 6 y el 2. los puso en orden. Interpretando

Primero lo que el significaba el seis y luego el dos

_6: El alma humana. Victoria. Buena suerte. La indecisión._

_2: La madre divina. El amor divino. Favorable para la ciencia oculta._

Quedó algo asombrado. Y por un momento entero se mantuvo inmóvil. ¿Era lo que acaso el pensaba?.

El alma humana. Tener buena suerte en lo que él esperaba. Conseguir la victoria…

Pero… ¿El amor divino?

"_¿Por qué Draco sólo pudo hablar cuando ellos habían quedado en **esa** situación tan… **extraña**?"_

Su cabeza era un caos. No comprendía. O quizás, quería creer que lo que sucedía no era específicamente lo que el comenzaba a formular en su mente.

Aquella noche, fue la primera en que se durmió con facilidad.

---------------------------------------

Draco despertó sobresaltado. Tenía algunos recuerdos borrosos de la tarde anterior. Pero tenia uno claro. Mas claro que nunca.

_Hablar._

Sí. Había hablado. Había anhelado tanto aquello. Sentir esa vibración de sus cuerdas vocales en su garganta.

Sentir que vivía y que no era un inútil vegetando, destinado a la soledad de por vida.

Y había hablado. Pero… ¿Harry?

No entendía. Esa situación. Y había podido hablar… y..

Sí.

La expresión de Harry como si comprendiese algo. Había algo que Harry comprendía.

Algo más había dentro de todo este misterio…

_Continuará…_

---------

**Nota de Autora: reviví :D dejen reviews plz :D!! Ah y, lo de la numerología, no me lo he inventado yo. Coincide que invente el número 602, y justo cada número significaba eso. Que misterio :)**

**Leister**


	3. Las pruebas del Numero 8

**.Gestos.**

_Huhuhu ya me tocaba actualizar Gestos :D luego actualizare Amarte duele y de ahí, WYIN, en ese orden iré nn Bueno. Disfruten y déjenme reviews para saber que les parece._

_Por que a veces, los gestos dicen mucho más que palabras…._

_**REVIEWS:**_

**_Sofy cuneo: _**Muchas gracias. Si, espero que te siga gustando la trama. Ya vienen muchos mas misterios, y obvio, mucho mas romance. Gracias por comentar

**_Chocolana: _**Sí. Es muy genial que solo pueda hablar así. Y claro lo pedido es deuda, aquí un nuevo capitulo.

**_gabyKinomoto: _**Gracias por dejar reviews en todas mis historias :D ya que siempre quieres más, aquí va mas!

**_Pamii: _**Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, aquí viene un nuevo capitulo. Besos

**_Cerdo Volador: _**Tú antes siempre leias mis cosas!! Y yo siempre leia uchos de tus fics, me encanta que me hayas dejado un review. Aquí un nuevo capitulo :D

_-------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo III: "**Las pruebas del Numero 8**"**

_En el capítulo anterior…._

_No entendía. Esa situación. Y había podido hablar… y.._

_Sí._

_La expresión de Harry como si comprendiese algo. Había algo que Harry comprendía._

_Algo más había dentro de todo este misterio…_

_-------------------------------------------_

Harry se levantó esa mañana sintiéndose algo cansado. Los recuerdos del día anterior aun estaban frescos en su memoria.

Y Draco hablando. Draco hablando gracias a que ellos…

Enrojeció.

Sacudió la cabeza, prefería no pensar en eso. Ni en Draco en posiciones sugerentes, ni nada por el estilo.

Se levantó y se revolvió el cabello por inercia. Se preparó algo de café cargado y lo bebió mientras comía unas tostadas y leía el Periódico.

Un ruido de que alguien deslizaba algo bajo su puerta llamó su atención.

"_Que extraño_" Pensó. "_El cartero usualmente toca el timbre_"

Al levantarse a ver, la carta ya estaba a sus pies.

Abrió la puerta, y no había nadie.

Miró a ambos lados.

_Nada._

Decidió no darle demasiada importancia. "_Quizás tenia mucha prisa_" se dijo.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos. Venía sellado.

Lo dio vuelta, no aparecía su nombre por ningún lado.

Pero…

Ahogó un grito al ver _aquello_.

"602"

Aquel era el único dato que estaba en la carta. El número 602.

Lo abrió con cuidado y con el corazón latiendo fuerte, extrajo el papel que estaba dentro.

_En Blanco._

El papel venia en BLANCO!

"_Que clase de broma macabra es esta, Dios._" Murmuró

Intentó olvidar aquel sobre. Lo dejó sobre la mesita de centro, al tiempo que se dirigía al baño a ducharse.

Se ducho con calma, con lentitud, intentando que el agua calida relajara cada uno de sus tensos músculos.

Se vistió sin demorarse mucho, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió donde Draco.

_Draco._

Que extraño había sido el destino que los había unido nuevamente. Nunca había entendido esa obsesión que había tenido por encontrarlo.

Una obsesión que solo se comparaba con una sola cosa que había sentido en el pasado…

¿Por Cho?

Ahg. No. Claro que no. Cho había sido su primer amor.

Malfoy era solo… un conocido, un viejo enemigo y ahora, un nuevo amigo que necesitaba ayuda. Nada más.

¿Verdad?

Comenzó a enojarse con sí mismo.

¿Qué más podría ser Malfoy, si no… sólo su amigo?

_-------------------------------------------_

Draco despertó sobresaltado.

Un ruido lo había despertado. Un ruido que no le había gustado para nada.

No sabía que era. Quizás solo su subconsciente.

Bostezó con pereza y se acurrucó dispuesto a dormir nuevamente, cuando alguien golpeó su puerta.

Puso cara de mal humor y miró el reloj.

Por dios. Eran las 11 DE LA MAÑANA. ¿Qué persona no dormiría a las 11 de la mañana un día domingo?

Su respuesta fue contestada al mirar por el ojo de la puerta.

"Potter" Sólo alguien tan noble como él, se dignaría a levantarse a esa hora un día Domingo.

Abrió la puerta y la expresión de Harry lo desconcertó un poco.

Luego comprendió. Estaba con el torso desnudo y los pantalones algo pegados al cuerpo.

Se sonrojó un poco y pidió disculpas con un gesto.

Enseguida fue en busca de ropa para ponerse, y sin más se la puso encima.

"Espero no haberte despertado" Comentó Harry para aliviar la tensión del ambiente

Draco solo hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y por la expresión en su rostro y su cabello revuelto, Harry supuso que sí lo había hecho.

"Oh. Disculpa, ya veo"

Draco se movió a través del departamento, El moreno comprendió que tenía la intención de hacer café de Grano, pero no podía abrir el frasco donde el café se conservaba.

"Déjame que te ayude" Ofreció Harry amablemente.

Draco sólo puso una expresión que a Harry le recordó cuando Draco se burlaba de él sugiriendo que debería de ser "San Potter"

"Sé lo que estas pensando Draco, y no. Meterme a Cura para ser un santo no está dentro de los planes de mi vida"

Draco lo miró con desconcierto. ¿Cómo entendía todo?

"Por tu cara puedo ver que te asombra. ¿Me equivoco?"

Draco le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Te conozco demasiado, Draco"

El frasco de café ya había sido abierto.

"Toma. Espero que seas bueno con el café, ya que me encanta" Agregó molestándolo un poco.

En cosa de minutos el café estaba listo.

Draco trajo un lápiz y un papel, pues estaba harto de explicarse con gestos.

Harry comenzó una amena conversación. Luego se detuvo y le comento lo del 602. El numero de su departamento.

Draco le escribió que no encontraba que el número tuviese nada del otro mundo, y que no lo había escogido por nada especial.

Harry le leyó los significados según la numerología de estos.

Draco se quedó pensativo un momento, mientras Harry miraba con detenimiento las ventanas.

De pronto le contó lo de la carta.

La carta que sólo decía un 602 en el sobre y que dentro tenía un papel en blanco.

Draco estuvo a punto de reírse de él. Pensando que tan solo era una broma, que eran cosas de niños.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo. Un ruido lo alarmó.

Un papel fue deslizado bajo su puerta, Harry se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

Pero al hacerlo, tampoco había nadie.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos. Pero esta vez no decía nada afuera.

Lo abrió y extrajo el papel que contenía para mostrarle a Draco lo que decía.

"_602 8"_

Harry palideció notablemente, al igual que Draco.

"Draco, ¿tienes un pc portátil o algo donde conectarse a Internet?"

Éste asintió. Y trajo su Pc portátil

Al conectarse, Harry tecleo la pagina que había aprendido de memoria y leyó:

"_**Cuando el numero buscado es por ejemplo el 122 y como 122 es mayor que 22, debemos sumar cada una de las cifras para obtener un numero menor que 22 que podamos analizar,**_

_**122 1 + 2 + 2 5**_

_**Y luego buscar el significado de aquel numero que será el principal."**_

"Eso explica el porque de que 602 sea 8" Dijo Harry

Draco asintió sorprendido.

"Entonces, busquemos el significado que necesitamos"

El rubio se paseaba algo nervioso, hasta que Harry dio con el número que buscaban.

"_8: La justicia. Pruebas, sufrimientos y dolor. El número de Job. La paciencia." _Leyó Harry con detenimiento.

¿Qué diablos significaba todo aquello?

¿Pruebas, Sufrimientos y dolor?

Dios. Que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando.

Pero si Draco sólo podía hablar bajo esas circunstancias entonces él…

Hay no.

Esto recién comenzaba…

_Continuará…_

_-------------------------------------------_

Bueno. Ahí veremos que sucede con estos números tan misteriosos que los persiguen!!!

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, y deseos de muerte, por favor solo deje REVIEWS :D

Y ya pueden leer en mi cuenta donde me llamo Leister, 4 nuevas traducciones :D

Darkita666 (leister)


	4. ¿Por Qué?

**.Gestos.**

_Cuarto capitulo :D que bien vamos. Ah y señoras y señores, hoy en algunas horas más el 2do capitulo de la traducción Love me For The Beauty Within, en mi cuenta leister._

_Por que a veces, los gestos dicen mucho más que palabras…._

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**gabyKinomoto:** Me alegra que te parezca interesante, aquí vamos con el 4to cap._

_**Cerdo Volador:** Lucero!! Como amo tus reviews tan lindos jajaja. Muchas gracias por dejarme comentarios._

_**Hiromi koizumi:** Huu es bueno que te parezca interesante. Te agradezco que te des el tiempo de dejar comentarios._

_**Orne:** Sinceramente, AMO LOS REVIEWS LARGOS. Jajajaj Muchas gracias por dejarme uno, amé tu análisis de mi fanfic._

_**Pamii Hiwatari Kon:** Huu te deje con la duda. Espero que ahora puedas resolverla. Besos._

_**Sofy cuneo:** JAJAJAJ si y vaya que PRUEBA esa. Mmhm ya casi me veo escribiendo el lemmon final de esta historia (babas) jajaja. Besos._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo IV: "**¿Por qué?**"**

_En el capítulo anterior…._

"_8: La justicia. Pruebas, sufrimientos y dolor. El número de Job. La paciencia." Leyó Harry con detenimiento._

_¿Qué diablos significaba todo aquello?_

_¿Pruebas, Sufrimientos y dolor?_

_Dios. Que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando._

_Pero si Draco sólo podía hablar bajo esas circunstancias entonces él…_

_Hay no._

_Esto recién comenzaba…_

_-------------------------------------------_

Draco se asomo por sobre el hombro de Harry para poder mirar mejor. Leyó con detenimiento al mirar extrañado, la cara que había puesto Harry.

Se encogió de hombros dando a entender que eso no significaba demasiado. O al menos, no demasiado para él.

Sin demasiada prisa se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a mirar por aquella ventana. Le encantaba. Como el edificio estaba en pleno centro de Londres, mirar por aquella ventana era toda una experiencia.

Pero antes de cumplir del todo su cometido, Harry lo sostuvo por el brazo.

Draco se dio la vuelta extrañado, pero algo en los ojos del moreno lo hizo dudar, y de pronto, _temer_.

El moreno lo miró con intensidad, sin estar muy seguro de por que hacia esto, sin estar conciente de ninguno de los movimientos que efectuaba su cuerpo.

"El ocho" se dijo en su mente "EL OCHO" gritó interiormente, casi al borde la histeria.

Lo miró con detenimiento, al tiempo que su dedo recorría su cuello despacio, tan despacio, que un gemido salió de su boca. Tan despacio, que se confundió con otro que abandonó los labios del rubio.

Draco intentó quitar la mano de Harry de su cuello, su punto débil por excelencia, pero en vez de eso el moreno comenzó a repartir besos y mordiscos lentos y sensuales por toda el área.

-Ha—Harry- Y ahí iban denuevo, con esta extraña situación y él ¿podía hablar?

Harry no se detuvo en ningún momento, al tiempo que Draco farfullaba más palabras.

-Ah.. ah.. Harry. No. Harry! ¿Estoy hablando?- Era tan confuso, hablar se sentía tan bien, pero los labios de Harry sobre su cuello eran aun mejores.

No pudo hablar demasiado. Harry lo estampó contra la pared.

El mismo moreno no entendía que pasaba.

El ocho se repetía en su cabeza. El ocho. Pero ya no era el ocho. Ahora eran los labios de Draco. Perforándole el cerebro. Su lengua. Que calida. Que loco. Se iba a volver loco.

De pronto, como si le hubiese dado la corriente, Se separó de él.

Se separó centímetros, metros. Caminó hacia la dirección opuesta y luego volvió, sólo para volver a alejarse.

Draco se agarró la garganta con ambas manos, una corriente de energía corriendo a través de sus cuerdas vocales nuevamente, haciéndolas inservibles.

"_¿Por qué?" _Hizo con la boca mientras ningún sonido salía de ella.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus pómulos. No entendía.

Y Harry. Harry lo había besado. Pero. ¿Por qué?

El moreno tomó su chaqueta con algo de indecisión. Se la puso y tomo sus llaves.

Abrió la puerta sin decir mucho. Y se fue.

_Se fue._

"Como todos" pensó Draco.

"Como todos" re repitió antes de que amargas lágrimas se deslizaran nuevamente por su cuerpo.

_-------------------------------------------_

Harry corrió.

Corrió aunque la gente lo mirara extraño.

Corrió por que no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza.

Era Draco. Era Malfoy. Alguien que necesitaba ayuda. Un amigo. Un compañero.

TODO menos… menos lo que parecía tener que comenzar a ser.

Draco hablaba gracias a sus caricias, a sus besos, a su _¿deseo?_

Esperen.

Él no sentía deseo. No era deseo… era, cariño.

Sí eso. ¿Pero sólo eso?

Dios. No necesitaba confundirse más. Con todo esto dentro de su cabeza estaba bien… y.

Él. Rendido a su toque, jadeando con sus caricias.

Dios esto no podía estar pasando.

_-------------------------------------------_

Albus Dumbledore se había retirado hacia tiempo de la magia. Aunque seguía más lucido que nunca.

Comió un caramelo de limón felizmente, casi como lo haría un niño.

Ahh. Que bien sabía.

Rió un poco, casi con la dulzura de un abuelo cualquiera.

Lo sentía por Harry.

No. En el fondo, sentía no poder explicarle nada ahora, tal como lo hacía cuando era tan sólo una niño.

Harry _amaba_ a Draco. Y viceversa.

Él lo sabía.

Lo había observado por primera vez, hacia ya muchos años. No tendrían cada uno más de 13 años, y algo le había llamado la atención.

Esa _pasión_ con la que se miraban. Ya fuese solo para insultarse, algo en ellos se estaba gestando. Algo que terminaría muy distinto al odio.

Y lo había reafirmado aquel día.

La expresión desesperada de la cara de Draco. Su intento de protegerlo de todo. Su mudez.

Y ahora mismo, la obsesión de Harry por encontrarlo.

"Y vaya que testarudo" Pensó.

Nadie nunca más había vuelto a saber de Draco, y él lo había buscado sin descanso hasta lograr encontrarlo.

Entendía su confusión, y quizás, hasta se sentía un poquito culpable por esas cartas.

Pero el 602 no era un número al azar.

Definitivamente que no.

Y el 8.

El ocho era el destino que ambos tendrían que descubrir. _Juntos_.

_-------------------------------------------_

Harry no entendía que hacia.

Lloraba. Lloraba a mares. Lloraba como un niño pequeño.

Se devolvió sobre cada uno de sus pasos.

Tocó la puerta del departamento con violencia, histérico.

Draco _no le abriría_.

"Draco _por favor_" sollozó pegado a la puerta.

"DRACO MALDICION" pateó la puerta desesperado.

Draco abrió la puerta, entre sorprendido y asustado, en su rostro, lagrimas ya secas.

Harry no supo como, no supo por qué.

Tan sólo lo _hizo_.

Lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Lo besó nuevamente, lento. Con lentitud. Sus labios moviéndose a un ritmo acompasado. Sus lenguas jugueteando en sus bocas. Un gemido. Un suspiro de placer. Se sentía tan bien.

Ya lo sabía. No era obsesión.

"Draco, esto significa algo. Draco. Voy a curarte de tu mudez. Vamos a buscar como."

Draco lo miraba algo aturdido.

Garabateó en un papel la pregunta que siempre lo atormentaba.

"_Por que"_

Harry lo miró inseguro y el rubio tuvo miedo de que todo fuese un sueño y acabara.

El moreno cerró la puerta lentamente tras él. No lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y su expresión ya no era la misma.

Draco no quiso pensar en lo que diría.

"Por que…" La voz se le cortó en ese momento.

Se sentía tan inseguro.

Draco lo tomó de la cara y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry tomó aire.

"Por que te Amo"

_-------------------------------------------_

Me costó este cap. Y la única cosa que tengo en mi cabeza, es que. Jaki, te amo. Eres tan importante para mí. Eres casi como mi aire, mi muso, mi todo. Quiero verte. Quiero darte besitos, quiero estar horas y horas contigo tan solo mirando el techo, o el cielo o lo que sea, pero contigo. :B

Gracias por leer, me he demorado un poco más. Lo siento. Dejen reviews y háganme feliz :D

Darkita666 (leister)


	5. Destinos

**.Gestos.**

_Quinto Capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen muchos reviews. Cuídense._

_Por que a veces, los gestos dicen mucho más que palabras…._

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Jaki:** n.n ahora estás tirado en mi cama, atrás mío, mientras intento escribir un nuevo capitulo. Te amo miles._

_**Mariza:** Ok, intentaré hacerlo más largos pero no prometo nada. Gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho._

_**Juliett Sophie:** Sii, bueno aquí actualizo denuevo, gracias por el review._

_**Palo-Darksly:** Si! Me salió muy tierno. Jaja me encantan así._

_**Kat Basted:** Sí, me alegra mucho que leas mi fanfic._

_**Niyushi Takamiya:** Si! Al fin lo hizo. Veamos que le dice Draco._

_**Niku Black:** Me alegra que creas eso, quiere decir que voy mejorando. Saludos._

_**Hiromi Koizumi:** Si, me han salido un par de tiernos._

_**Cerdo Volador:** Siii lo besó. Y me gustó por que fue algo así como desesperado._

_**OlgaxTomFelton1:** Huuu gracias por dejarme un review. Y aprovecho de decirte, que amo tus historias :D_

_-------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo V: "**Destinos**"**

_En el capítulo anterior…._

"_Por que…" La voz se le cortó en ese momento._

_Se sentía tan inseguro._

_Draco lo tomó de la cara y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos._

_Harry tomó aire._

"_Por que te Amo"_

_-------------------------------------------_

Draco lo miró como si hubiese dicho la aberración más grande del mundo. Lo miró impresionado, y gesticuló, como si de pronto hubiese olvidado su mudez.

Ningún sonido salió de su garganta, y al recordarlo, buscó un papel y un lápiz, casi tropezando en el intento de que aquella acción fuera lo más rápida posible.

Miró a Harry con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que en verdad, no tenía nada para decir, o mejor dicho, escribir.

Harry alargó una mano temblorosa hacia el rubio, quien lo miró extrañado, pero sin eludir el contacto.

Acarició con detenimiento sus pómulos, su boca, su cuello…

Draco cerró los ojos, y dejó que el moreno continuara su lenta y extraña exploración.

Enredó sus dedos en aquel suave y rubio pelo y acarició los hombros con lentitud. Siguió bajando por le pecho cubierto de ropa, y acarició con sus manos suavemente.

Al llegar un poco más abajo, pudo encontrarse con unos pezones erectos que delineó con cuidado haciendo al rubio suspirar con fuerza.

Bajó por su abdomen perfecto y acarició sus largas piernas. El rubio enredó una de ellas alrededor de la cintura de Harry mientras lo miraba con una expresión que éste no pudo definir.

Harry jadeó ante el contacto de su pelvis contra la del otro, y un sentimiento de culpa lo inundó, sin saber si esto era lo correcto.

"Ha—Harry" Jadeó el rubio "Por... Por favor…" Una súplica en sus ojos.

Draco había comprendido antes que él la única manera de romper el hechizo.

_-------------------------------------------_

Albus Dumbledore se paró de una vez de su escritorio. La espalda ya no le daba más.

"Las consecuencias de la edad comienzan a aparecer" Pensó casi risueño.

Se desplazó con cuidado a través de la estancia, y tomó un pesado tomo del estante. En el buscó una página previamente marcada y leyó con detenimiento.

"Sí" Se dijo. Era el paso que faltaba. La única cura para cualquier hechizo recibido por salvar a alguien, era que la persona salvada, se uniera en cuerpo y alma con la otra persona, por voluntad propia y el alma pura.

Su mirada se oscureció un poco.

En definitiva, lo que salvaría a Draco de su eterna mudez era el amor y la virginidad de Harry. Y no sabía cuan preparado estuviese Harry para enfrentar lo que vendría después de esa unión.

No era desconocido para ningún mago relativamente antiguo que en esos casos, cuando el salvado accedía a dar su alma pura a su salvador para curarlo del hechizo, el curado, en este caso Draco, adquiría instantáneamente poderes Veelas. Y estaba de más decir que la sobreprotección y casi amor obsesivo que sentían se focalizaba únicamente en su salvador, que en este caso, era Harry.

Suspiró con algo de preocupación… Quizás debería mandarle una carta a Harry, antes de la unión… _Si es que no se había efectuado ya._

_-------------------------------------------_

Harry cargó a Draco hacia la cama y lo depositó con cuidado, admirando cada tonalidad de aquellos ojos tan grises y profundos.

Draco gimió ante la falta de contacto y lo atrajo hacia si, haciendo que el moreno se posicionase entre sus piernas y sobre su cuerpo.

Y como si fuese la primera vez, se besaron.

Su lengua exploró la boca del otro, y al chocar con su igual dentro de su boca una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos

Harry se empujó contra el cuerpo del rubio, al tiempo que sus cuerpos se rozaban haciendo que ambos jadearan de anticipo.

Draco lo obligó a besarlo una vez más, cosa que fue concedida casi automáticamente por el moreno.

Harry acarició bajo la polera del otro, y se detuvo en el par de pezones que allí encontró, acariciando en círculos. Le quitó la prenda definitivamente, al tiempo que sustituía sus manos por su boca y su cálida lengua.

El chico del cuerpo pálido se arqueó a causa del placer.

Sus gemidos entrecortados llenaban la estancia y sus palabras casi sin sentido eran la melodía que Harry había buscado escuchar por mucho tiempo.

Sus palabras… El fin de aquella oscuridad que había sido la mudez.

Todo adquiría un sentido idóneo, todo en el lugar perfecto. Sus cuerpos, su desnudez, aquellas palabras.

Sí. _Palabras. _Palabras que brotaban de la boca de Draco. Palabras que serían la luz de su vida.

Le quitó la ropa, de pronto desesperado de sentirlo en plenitud.

Con su boca, jadeó palabras descontroladas a su oído mientras Draco gemía entrecortadamente, sin poder controlar su propio cuerpo y sus propios instintos.

Draco desabrochó el pantalón del moreno con torpeza, mientras pasaba sus manos ansiosamente por lo que la ropa interior ya no podía cubrir.

De manera lenta y lujuriosa, bajó su cabeza hasta aquel bulto, lamiéndolo por sobre la tela.

Le quitó el pantalón, para luego seguir con la ropa interior, saboreando el sexo de Harry en su boca.

Como si fuera un dulce sabroso, le dio muchas vueltas, mientras su cabeza y lengua se movían en la dirección adecuada.

"Ah. Draco. Ahh."

Harry no podría especiar demasiado, y con una mirada se lo hizo saber.

Draco, quien ya había sido despojado de sus ropas, se montó sobre Harry, mientras rozaba sus sexos con lentitud.

"Harry… A—ahora…" Jadeó entrecortadamente.

Harry acercó un par de dedos a la boca del rubio, quien los lamió mirándolo a los ojos con lujuria.

Esos mismos dedos luego fueron usados por Harry, para prepararlo.

Primero fue tan sólo uno, y movimientos suaves. Luego dos, y unos movimientos más rítmicos, mientras que pequeños gritos de placer brotaban de los labios del rubio.

Cuando sintió que estaba listo, Harry retiró los labios y puso la punta de su sexo en la entrada del rubio, quien se arqueó y casi creyó volverse loco ante tal contacto.

Harry lo penetró con lentitud, teniendo mucho cuidado en no herirlo, y casi con miedo, se quedó quieto, esperando alguna reacción del rubio, quien estaba semi acostado sobre su pecho.

Draco se movió con lentitud primero, y luego a una velocidad rítmica que los hizo a ambos gemir descontrolados.

Harry le estaba _haciendo el amor_. Harry le hacia el amor para _salvarlo._

Llegaron al clímax sin demasiada demora y exhaustos se acostaron el uno sobre el otro, descansando.

Sus corazones agitados bombeaban rápidamente.

Mientras que Draco miraba con atención a Harry.

"Gracias tan sólo murmuró el rubio" Harry le sonrió. "Gracias por hacerme el amor" Ronroneó cerca de su oreja.

Harry no pudo evitar suspirar lentamente.

Pero antes de que todo terminara algo extraño comenzó a suceder. Un haz de luz comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos.

"¿Harry?"

_-------------------------------------------_

Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio, debía escribir aquella carta.

Tomó lápiz y papel, pensando en como explicar todo desde el principio.

Pero algo le hizo soltar la pluma de pronto.

"Oh, Dios" tan sólo susurró.

Algo le decía, que era _un poco_ tarde.

_----------------_

**No saben como me costó este cap. Aaah. Casi muero. Creí que no actualizaría hoy. Pero como ven, me porto bien. Y como me porto bien. Merezco reviews Cierto?**

**Darkita666 (Leister)**


	6. ¿Qué Somos?

**.Gestos.**

_Sexto capitulo, y quedan solo 4 para terminar la historia. (o quizás 5 o 6, nosé, quizás se me alargue xD) Disfruten._

_Por que a veces, los gestos dicen mucho más que palabras…._

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**gabyKinomoto: **Bueno, en el lemon fue Draco el uke, pero desde ahora y en la trama en general lo será Harry n.n gracias por tu review.**  
Cerdo Volador: **Si! Yo también adoro a los Veelas.**  
Palo-Darksly:** jaja muchas gracias por el cumplido, espero que te siga gustando la historia.  
**Yume: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y claro que lo continuare n.n**  
Hiromi Koizumi**: Jajaja sí. Ya veremos que cosas les suceden   
**ChibiTfe: **Si! Ya quiero ver como reaccionará él.**  
Niyushi Takamiya: **Intentare que sean un poquito más largos. :D  
**Luna Snape: **Sí bueno, debo reconocer que lo que me cuesta son los lemons xD**  
Sofy Cuneo: **Jajaja sí. Y aquí viene otro :D así que ni te muevas de tu asiento xD_

_-------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo VI: "**¿Qué Somos?**"**

_En el capítulo anterior…._

_Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio, debía escribir aquella carta._

_Tomó lápiz y papel, pensando en como explicar todo desde el principio._

_Pero algo le hizo soltar la pluma de pronto._

"_Oh, Dios" tan sólo susurró._

_Algo le decía, que era un poco tarde._

_-------------------------------------------_

"¿Harry?" Preguntó el rubio dudoso de que era lo que sucedía.

El moreno no estuvo muy seguro de que decir, una luz lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, como reconociendo y comprobando cada lugar de su cuerpo, por recóndito que fuese.

Lo mismo sucedía con Draco, y cuando intentó tocarlo sintió como si una descarga de miles de voltios hubiese viajado a través de su cuerpo en cosa de segundos.

Gimoteó a causa del dolor y la extraña situación.

Pero nada era tan sencillo como parecía, Draco levito unos segundos en el aire, para caer abruptamente a la cama.

Cuando el rubio recobró nuevamente la conciencia Harry sintió que el ambiente estaba cargado de magia, y por las miradas que le daba el rubio, había algo extraño en aquel cuadro.

Intentó alejarse pero el rubio se aferró a él como si su vida dependiese de ello, mientras que le susurraba "No te Vayas" con lo que a Harry le pareció una voz ronca cargada de deseo.

Draco lo atrajo irresistiblemente de pronto. Lo observó nuevamente, encontrándolo la criatura más bella de este mundo, más bella, irresistible y deseable.

Se sobresaltó, al recordar que una sola vez en su vida se había sentido embobado de aquella manera, una manera que es casi irreal, y que no conlleva sentimientos.

"_Fleur Delacour"_ Pensó.

Alto. Había algo incorrecto. Fleur era mitad Veela. Y Draco, no lo era. A menos que…

Sí. Lo que había sucedido recién. Aun no le encontraba una explicación lógica y. ¿Veela? Oh dios.

Si Draco era Veela, entonces… él era su… ¿Objeto de amor?

Tragó saliva de pronto.

"¿Draco? ¿Cómo te Sientes?" Murmuró intentando comprobar su hipótesis.

"¿Qué sucedió? Me siento extraño. Como si tuviese mucha magia dentro de mi cuerpo. Como si… de pronto fueses… _el Centro de mi mundo_." Dijo al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban.

Harry no estuvo seguro si debía llorar o reír, o ninguna de las dos.

"Draco…"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?" Susurró algo asustado.

"Oh dios. Tengo mis ligeras y bien fundadas sospechas, de que es lo que acaba de suceder…"

Draco lo miró casi sin entender muy bien que sucedía.

Deslizó un dedo, despacio y casi sin tocarlo, por su brazo. Y Harry creyó que nunca un toque tan leve y mínimo le había parecido tan estimulante.

"Ahh.. Dra-Draco" Balbuceó casi sin poder contenerse.

Algo raro sucedía, pero ahora, sólo quería que fuese Draco, quien le hiciera el amor.

_-------------------------------------------_

Dumbledore se dio vueltas en su despacho. Levemente preocupado. Tomó la pluma nuevamente, y decidió tan sólo escribir.

Debería asumir que el había enviado las cartas en blanco, que quería que ellos se encontraran, pero que no esperaba que la unión ocurriese tan pronto, y que las consecuencias que se habían adquirido tras ella, eran irreversibles.

Escribió rápido, y apurado fue donde su lechuza, a quien le pidió extrema cautela y máxima rapidez, pues el envío de aquella carta era de vida o muerte.

"Dios" Murmuró. Si Draco ya había adquirido los poderes veelas, no era tan grave, el problema era que si Harry no lo aceptaba y se separaba de él, lo más probable es que Draco, dejase de existir.

Los poderes Veelas de por sí ya eran potentes, y los adquiridos en situaciones como estas, los eran aun más.

La vida de Draco estaba en las manos de Harry, y muy a su pesar, no era una frase literal.

Rebuscó nuevamente en sus libros, sin saber bien para que, en el fondo, sabía que aquella era la única solución.

_-------------------------------------------_

"Ahh. S-Si. Así.. AHH DRACO" El moreno se movía con rapidez contra su cuerpo, pidiéndole más.

Draco gemía en su oreja, mientras besaba su cuerpo, su cuello, necesitaba más de Harry.

El rubio enredo una de sus manos alrededor del sexo de Harry, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y lo masturbaba con rapidez.

Sus labios se juntaron mientras que sus lenguas desesperadas se acariciaban, intentando ocultar sus fuertes gemidos y jadeos dentro de aquel beso.

Harry llegó al orgasmo derramándose sobre la mano de Draco, quien la lamió con lujuria al tiempo que obtenía su propio clímax.

Se derrumbaron uno sobre el otro, respirando entrecortadamente, y sudados se abrazaron y besaron de nuevo.

"¿Te gusto?" Preguntó Draco dudoso

"No" Dijo Harry al tiempo que la expresión de Draco cambiaba abruptamente "Me encantó" Completó la frase el moreno, mientras que reía traviesamente y lo besaba en los labios.

Harry se quedó quieto de pronto y luego le preguntó.

"Draco, Nosotros… ¿Qué somos?" Preguntó mirandolo a los ojos.

"Somos lo que tú quieras que seamos" Susurró en respuesta.

El moreno lo miró dudosos y le preguntó de una vez.

"Draco… somos… ¿somos novios?"

Este lo miró anonadado y con una sonrisa en los labios le respondió afirmativamente.

Una lechuza picoteando en su ventana los distrajo un poco, y se levantaron a ver que quería.

"Es la lechuza de Dumbledore" Murmuró Harry casi sin aliento.

Le quitaron la carta atada a la pata, y la lechuza se fue inmediatamente. Harry abrió la carta con cuidado y leyó en voz alta:

"_Chicos, no me pregunten como ni por qué, pero ire. al grano de inmediato. Sé todo lo que ocurrió luego de la batalla, y como tú, Harry, buscaste y encontraste a Draco. Sé que no sabías la manera de curarlo, pero que de algún u otro modo, deducieron cual era la manera. No los condeno ni critico, así como espero que me perdonen por las cartas sin remitente que recibieron, Pero deben saber las consecuencias que la unión ha traído, y que además, son irreversibles._

_Draco a adquirido poderes Veelas, poderes que nunca más se Irán de él. Al haberlos obtenido por medio de este hechizo, sus poderes serán el doble o incluso el triple de más fuertes, y por supuesto su objeto de amor, o ser amado, o como quieran llamarlo, serás tú Harry, por ser lo que podríamos llamar, "salvador"._

_Quiero que hagan buen uso de esto, y Harry, la decisión está en tus manos. Como sus poderes son más agudos aun, si alguna vez te atreves dejar a Draco, ten por seguro que su vida peligrara gravemente._

_La decisión esta en sus manos._

_Dumbledore."_

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, y Draco estuvo incluso un poco preocupado de que Harry quisiese salir corriendo por aquella puerta enseguida.

El moreno lo miró y comprendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y susurró a su oído, "Yo elijo quedarme"

Continuará…

_-------------------------------------------_

**Ahh. No sé. El Jueves entro a clases, así que, se acabo esta actualización a cada rato u.u Lo siento, intentare seguir actualizando lo que más pueda. Cuídense**

**Darkita666 (Leister)**


	7. Una Visita

**.Gestos.**

_7mo capitulo. Harry escogió quedarse, veamos las reacciones de Draco. 3 Capítulos y la historia acaba :D Disfruten_

_Por que a veces, los gestos dicen mucho más que palabras…._

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**gabyKinomoto: **Harry es taaan noble :D **  
Mariza: **Graciar por seguir mi historia, me alegra que te guste.**  
Hiromi Koizumi**: Wiii, aquí viene la continuación n.n   
-------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo VII: "**Una Visita**"**

_En el capítulo anterior…._

_Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, y Draco estuvo incluso un poco preocupado de que Harry quisiese salir corriendo por aquella puerta enseguida._

_El moreno lo miró y comprendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza. _

_Lo abrazó con fuerza y susurró a su oído, "Yo elijo quedarme_"

_-------------------------------------------_

Draco lo miró anonadado mientras que de sus ojos se vertían silenciosas lágrimas.  
Harry las secó con el dorso de su mano y lo miró en silencio, inseguro de cómo debería reaccionar ante la respuesta del rubio.

Draco le agradeció, no necesitaba hablar, sus gestos lo habían cautivado, y eran sus gestos los que ahora le explicaban lo que quería expresar.

Muchas veces había pensado que las palabras eran indispensables, pero ahora, y sólo ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que valía un gesto o una simple mirada.

Draco se lo había enseñado.

"Harry… Yo... no sé que decir…"

"Shh…" Le silenció Harry "No hace falta, sabes que siempre te he entendido sin palabras" Le acarició la barbilla con cuidado. Y luego una duda oscureció sus ojos verdes.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto el ex Slytherin con algo de miedo.

"Draco, ¿Qué fue de tus padres?" Preguntó dudoso

El rubio lo miró sin demasiada expresión en su rostro y dijo "Viven aún en la mansión. Les dije que algún día volvería si me curaba." Miró hacia la ventana, pensativo. "Pero ahora… ahora no sé que hacer"

Harry se acercó más a él y le dijo "Peleaste contra Voldemort, y ellos lo aceptaron, ¿tienes miedo acaso de lo que ellos puedan pensar de nuestra relación?"

"No, Claro que no."

El moreno lo abrazó atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como Draco se relajaba casi instantáneamente.

"¿No te gustaría verlos? Me encantaría acompañarte… Si no te incomoda, claro"

Draco lo miró sorprendido "¿Enserio me acompañarías?"

"Claro Draco. Sería un placer para mí"

"Hecho" Sonrió el rubio antes de besarlo. "Qué te parece… ¿mañana?"

"¿Mañana?"

"Si bueno… Hoy ha sido un día muy agitado. Y ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de que todo en mi vida gire tan lento. Es hora de algo de rapidez."

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, y con unas carcajadas hizo que el rubio lo supiera.

"Esta bien amor, Mañana"

_-------------------------------------------_

Harry tocó la puerta del baño por quinta vez.

"¿Draco? ¿Estas Bien?"

"Sí"

"Draco, por el amor de Dios, no me mientas, llevas DOS horas en ese baño" Dijo casi exasperado.

Draco al notar el tono de voz, abrió inmediatamente, sus poderes Veela queriendo complacer a su pareja en todo. Lo abrazó posesivamente y escondió su cabeza en su cuello, evitando que Harry viese sus lágrimas.

El moreno lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, comprobando lo que pensaba.

"Draco. Si no quieres ir, no tenemos que hacerlo"

"Sí. Pero si quiero. Es sólo que, estoy tan nervioso"

"Vamos, nada pasará. Termina de ducharte, te espero abajo en 15 minutos"

Harry fue a la sala de estar, y leyó un libro detenidamente, era una novela policial, y vaya que le encantaban las novelas de ese estilo.

15 minutos exactos fueron los que Draco demoró en estar listo y bajar a la sala de estar. Correctamente peinado, con unos jeans limpios, y un abrigo largo encima, el rubio, parecía un verdadero ángel caído del cielo.

"Oh Dios" Susurró Harry ante la presencia del otro, haciendo que Draco sonriera con suficiencia y le dirigiera una mirada un tanto picaresca.

"¿Listo Señor Potter?"

"Claro"

Se tomaron de las manos, y se transportaron, teniendo en mente la imagen fija de la mansión de Draco.

En menos de un minuto, aparecieron en los floridos jardines de la Mansión Malfoy.

_-------------------------------------------_

Lucis Malfoy leía el periódico en la terraza de su mansión, un lugar realmente apacible y confortable.

Bebía su café con lentitud, mientras que Narcisa, algo más allá, bebía su bendito Té Verde

El estruendo en su amado antejardín los aturdió un poco, pero no por ello abandonaron sus actividades matutinas. Enviaron a un elfo de confianza a mirar que ocurría.

Y el resultado fue un elfo histérico Chillando "¡Señor, es el señor Draco Malfoy y el señor Harry Potter señor!

Lucis derramó un poco de su café sobre el diario, y algo sorprendido por su propia torpeza, se levantó, al mismo tiempo que su esposa, para ver por sus propios ojos aquello.

Y lo que vieron fue casi más de lo que esperaban.

Harry peinaba correctamente a Draco, mientras que el rubio lo miraba a los ojos, para luego depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

"Draco" Llamó Narcisa casi sin pensarlo

"Padres" Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ambos quedaron mudos de la sorpresa "¡Draco puedes hablar!"

El rubio tan sólo rió y enredó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, en un claro ademán protector.

"Harry me curó" Susurró mirando al mencionado con adoración en sus ojos grises

"Oh, pero que descortés he sido" Murmuró Lucis "Pasen, pasen, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar"

Caminaron con lentitud, mientras el chico Potter era observado por los exigentes ojos de Narcisa y Lucis Malfoy.

Ya adentró, un elfo les ofreció distintos tipos de comidas, y cual fue la sorpresa de todos, cuando Harry quedó casi verde con el olor a comida.

"No. Pastelillos No. Oh Dios" Gimió "¿Dónde hay un baño? Preguntó desesperado.

Draco no lo pensó ni dos segundos. Se paró y lo condujo lo más rápido que pudo al más cercano. Al llegar, Harry vació su estómago sin contenerse.

"Disculpa Draco, no sé que me sucede"

Draco lo miraba con un brillo inusual en sus grises ojos

"¿Harry? ¿Genéticamente no eres receptor verdad?"

"¿Receptor?" Preguntó con extrañeza el ojiverde

"Sí, Dijo, capaz de engendrar hijos"

"La verdad no sé. No estoy seguro…"

"Déjame ver" El rubio tocó su estómago y murmuró unas palabras algo extrañas.

"¿Draco?"

"Ahhh. Harry. Creo que habrá más de alguna noticia buena para mis padres"

_-------------------------------------------_

**Imaginen :D 3 Capítulos y esto acaba (o quizás les tenga una sorpresita) quería actualizar, pues asi, como esta historia es la más corta y la que más les interesa creo, los dejo contentos antes de entrar al colegio, el jueves. ¿Reviews? Me los merezco ¿o no :D?**

**Darkita666 (leister)**


	8. En Casa de los Malfoy

**.Gestos.**

_8vo, y que les ha parecido? Aquí vamos. Dos capítulos y sabrán el final :D_

_Por que a veces, los gestos dicen mucho más que palabras…._

_**REVIEWS: **Juro que quería responderlos todos. Pero entré a clases el jueves, y no me queda tiempo para nada. Quiero realmente seguir publicando caps, así que, Perdónenme por no responder los Hermosos reviews que ustedes tan lindos me dejan._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo VIII "**En casa de los Malfoy**"**

_En el capítulo anterior…._

"_Sí, Dijo, capaz de engendrar hijos"_

"_La verdad no sé. No estoy seguro…"_

"_Déjame ver" El rubio tocó su estómago y murmuró unas palabras algo extrañas._

"_¿Draco?"_

"_Ahhh. Harry. Creo que habrá más de alguna noticia buena para mis padres"_

_-------------------------------------------_

"¿Estoy…? ¿ESTOY..?"

"Estás Embarazado, Harry Potter"

"¿Qué?" Dijo una voz tras de ellos

"¿Mamá?"

"Vamos Draco, esto es una excelente noticia" Dijo emocionada "Debes contarnos todo y esta buena nueva"

Bajaron con lentitud a la sala de estar donde Lucis los esperaba curioso

"¿Y Bien?" Dijo el Malfoy mayor.

"Bueno, creo que comenzaré desde el principio" Dijo Draco

Les relató con lujo de detalles, el como había quedado exactamente mudo, como Harry lo había encontrado, Como lo había curado, sin exceptuar alguno que otro sonrojo por parte del moreno, y una mirada picarona de sus padres, Todo lo que había sucedido e incluso, el por que de lo que había pasado recién.

"Tendré un heredero al fin" Sugirió risueño mientras que Draco le contestaba "O heredera"

"Sí" Afirmó Narcisa soñadora "Una hermosa niña para peinar y vestirla de hermosos vestidos…"

Draco rodó los ojos sonriéndole a Harry quien se acurrucó inmediatamente a su lado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

"Dime hijo" Murmuró Lucius "¿Hay algo sobre aquella unión que haya traído consecuencias?"

"Si, bueno" contestó Draco "He… adquirido, poderes Veelas"

Narcisa y Lucius lo miraron sorprendidos, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

"¿Por qué no se quedan a almorzar? Así, puedes aprovechar de mostrarle el lugar a Harry, Draco" Sugirió su madre amablemente.

"Sí, lo encuentro una perfecta idea" Dijo Draco, a lo que Harry asintió con una sonrisa en los labios "Será un placer"

Draco y Harry se levantaron, dispuestos a recorrer entera la gran mansión Malfoy.

"¿Por donde quieres comenzar?" Ofreció Draco

"Mmm no sé, ¿Por el segundo piso?" Sugirió el moreno

"Me agrada la idea" Susurró en su oído "Ahí está mi antigua habitación, me encantaría mostrártela" Susurró molestándolo "Ah, pero no te agites mucho, no quiero que el pequeñín ahí dentro se asuste" Susurró guiñándole un ojo.

Harry suspiró algo exasperado "Draco, de estar embarazado, debo tener dos míseros días, nada malo puede ocurrirle a un bebe de dos días de gestación"

"Bueno, Bueno" Susurró Draco, mientras que tras ellos Narcisa y Lucius miraban la escena divertidos.

"Quien lo pensaría ¿verdad?" Le dijo Narcisa a su esposo

"Sí. Aún recuerdo cuando se odiaban en el colegio" Suspiró casi con nostalgia.

"Han crecido tan rápido…"

_-------------------------------------------_

Caminaron con lentitud, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, que de pronto, y sólo de pronto, se volvían algo confusos e incoherentes.

Un hijo. De pronto se habían encontrado y comprendido muchas cosas. Pero… ¿Un Hijo?

Draco se alteró un poco sintiendo la energía de su pareja cambiar y rondar entre la duda y la incomprensión. Con algo de miedo, rompió el silencio y se dirigió a Harry.

"Harry, ¿Está todo bien?" Su pregunta evidenciaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza

"Sí… es sólo que..." Se detuvo a mirar al rubio un segundo y luego le dijo "No quiero que pienses que esto no me gusta. Enserio. Lo que siempre quise fue formar una familia… es sólo que, tengo algo de miedo" Admitió avergonzado al tiempo que continuaba "No sé nada de los embarazos masculinos y bueno… no sé. Lo siento"

"No tienes nada por que disculparte" Susurró Draco con ternura en su voz "Vamos a pedirle a mis padres que te expliquen un poco luego"

Harry asintió más calmado y se apegó más al cuerpo cálido del otro.

"¿Y no que me ibas a mostrar tu pieza?" Preguntó travieso.

"Ahh... No lo sé, depende de cómo te portes" Susurró mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para besarlo.

Harry no pudo resistirse y emitió un pequeño gemido que no pasó desapercibido para Draco

"No… Dra... Draco. No. Aquí No"

El rubio asintió controlando en ese mismo instante sus poderes Veelas. Harry lograba descontrolarlo al máximo sin darse cuenta, un ligero suspiro podía hacerlo enloquecer, un gemido entrecortado, llevarlo al cielo, y una mirada como aquella, hacerlo volar.

Sonrieron al mirarse a los ojos, tan cerca, que sus narices se tocaban amistosamente, frotándose la una con la otra en un acto enteramente de ternura.

Harry de pronto cerró y abrió los ojos con fuerza, agarrándose instintivamente el vientre.

"¿Quieres ir al baño?" Dijo Draco, pensando que Harry tenía sus ya acostumbradas nauseas.

El moreno no contestó mientras su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos, comenzó a toser, al tiempo que pequeñas gotitas rojas empaparon su atuendo.

_Sangre._

"¡Harry!" Gritó el rubio al borde de la historia "¡Padre, Madre! ¡AYUDA!"

Narcisa y Lucius corriendo al lugar, alarmados por los gritos de su primogénito. Al legar se encontraron con una espeluznante escena.

Lucius tomó a Harry en brazos, intentando curarlo con algunos hechizos, mientras Narcisa conducía a Draco tras ellos, intentando calmarlo.

Luego de que el rubio se pasease de un lado hacia otro por un tiempo que le pareció infinito, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Lucius caminó fuera de la habitación, con un aspecto visiblemente cansado.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó inmediatamente el chico Veela

"Bien, ahora bien" Susurró su padre.

Narcisa adoptó una expresión de preocupación al tiempo que Lucius les pedía que tomaran asiento.

"Harry fue victima de un rechazo _ganyutepus _muy potente, por suerte mis poderes son lo suficientemente fuertes, aún, para controlar ese tipo de crisis"

Draco abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Lucius lo detuvo.

"Es muy común en este tiempo de su estado, ya que su cuerpo puede engendrar, tanto como embarazar, lo que hace que su cuerpo se confunda y ataque al bebe como si fuera un ser extraño dentro de su cuerpo, Pero no se preocupen, eso sólo será las primeras semanas, es decir, esta y la próxima. Luego eso acabará.

Draco asintió, algo confundido pero un poco más tranquilo gracias a las palabras de su padre

"¿Puedo Verlo?"

"Sí, Claro que puedes, sólo ten cuidado que no se esfuerce demasiado ¿si?"

"Si claro, esta bien"

Draco se desplazó con paso lento hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí al entrar.

Afuera Narcisa y Lucius se miraron.

"Lucius, me preocupa. Sus poderes Veelas son tan fuertes, con todo esto de Harry, fue una sensación como si…"

"Como si su vida dependiese exclusivamente de la vida de Harry…" Concluyó el Malfoy mayor.

Muy a su pesar, Draco a pesar de todo, había sido criado para no demostrar sus sentimientos ni debilidades, y Harry había roto ese molde por completo.

Lo único que quedaba, era que el amor mutuo los hiciera consolidarse, para darle un calido hogar al hijo que venía en camino.

_Continuará…_

_-------------------------------------------_

**Perdón si salió muy corto. Me costo mucho! Ya entre al colegio y eso me come la inspiración. Me modificaron los horarios y no puedo ver a mi novio de lunes a jueves. Puede que sea exagerada no sé, el es casi como mi muso.**

**Aun así, intentare actualizar lo más que pueda, ya que queda poco para el final de Gestos. Cuando termine esta historia, seguiré con Without You Im Nothing, así iré a de una y actualizo más rápido.**

**Por cierto, tengo un capitulo entero de una nueva historia. Pero es un HarryxTom (Tom digo, Lord Voldemort) ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?, Sigo. Prefieren otra pareja ¿o les gusta esa?**

**Darkita666 (leister)**


	9. Juntos

**.Gestos.**

_Noveno capitulo. Es el penúltimo. (Pero les tengo una sorpresita) El próximo es el último así que estos capítulos serán más largos. Pero, habrá un capitulo 11 que es un Omake o Bonus (donde les contare como fue la vida de Harry y Draco algunos años después) ok:D_

_Por que a veces, los gestos dicen mucho más que palabras…._

_**REVIEWS:** Cuando respondo los reviews, el capitulo me sale más corto. Así que prefiero no responderlos, y agradecerlos por que me encantan, y hacerles el capitulo un poquito más largo :D_

_-------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo IX "**Juntos**"**

_En el capítulo anterior…._

_Muy a su pesar, Draco había sido criado para no demostrar sus sentimientos ni debilidades, y Harry había roto ese molde por completo._

_Lo único que quedaba, era que el amor mutuo los hiciera consolidarse, para darle un calido hogar al hijo que venía en camino._

_-------------------------------------------_

Draco entró con cautela al dormitorio. Cuidando no hacer ruido, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

Sorprendido las tocó con sus dedos para luego secarlas. El nunca lloraba. Incluso de niño, nunca lo hacía. Pero Harry había descontrolado todo su sistema.

Lo había vuelto dependiente y vulnerable. Sensible y tierno. Había transgredido todos y cada uno de sus principios sobre la debilidad y las niñerías. Sus "Nunca llorarás" y "Nunca te mostrarás débil" Totalmente enterrados en el pasado.

Sonrió. Pero… Si algo de lo que no se arrepentía, era de ello.

"Harry" Susurró tan bajito que casi ni se dio cuenta de que lo había pronunciado.

El aludido se removió, abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Una sombra de cansancio le quitaba algo de brillo a sus ojos brillantes, y con pesadez intentó incorporarse en la cama.

"No" Se lo impidió Draco "Amor necesitas descansar" Susurró con ternura mientras lo acostaba denuevo y se acurrucaba a su lado para hacerle compañía.

"Draco. ¿Qué sucedió?" La preocupación plagando su voz

El rubio lo miró con detenimiento antes de sonreír con debilidad "Nada demasiado grave, tu cuerpo tiene algunas dobles funciones por lo que ataca al bebe como si fuese un ser extraño en tu cuerpo, Mi padre dice que esto durara entre esta y la próxima semana, pero que no es nada grave"

Harry asintió. "Supongo que entonces sería mejor quedarnos, además aun quiero que tu padres me expliquen todo sobre el embarazo masculino"

Draco estuvo de acuerdo y se acercó para darle un casto beso en los labios, pero cuando quiso alejarse Harry no se lo permitió sonriéndole y sujetándolo del cuello, ahondando más le beso, hasta que sus lenguas juguetearon la una con la otra, haciendo que sus respiraciones se agitaran un poco, pero solo un poco.

Harry tocó la cara del otro, y al darse cuenta de que estaba húmeda lo miró con desconcierto.

"¿Draco?" El otro desvió la mirada, haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos ligeramente al comprender.

Se sentó en la cama con lentitud y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que el otro hundió su rostro empapado en su cuello.

"Eres tan importante para mi, Harry. Eres mi todo. Eres mis porques, mi aire, mi vida… mi amor… Si algo te pasara yo… yo no se…" Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo mientras que un sollozo ahogado escapaba por su garganta.

Harry no supo realmente que decir, lo miró a los ojos con detenimiento, por un tiempo que le pareció un siglo y luego tan sólo sonrió, sinceramente "Te Amo Draco Malfoy, y quiero que nunca dudes de eso"

Draco lo besó, con sus lágrimas mojando su rostro mientras sus bocas se fundían nuevamente.

Iban a ser felices, juntos. Y nadie iba a impedirlo. Nadie

_-------------------------------------------_

Narcisa y Lucius hablaban en voz baja, preocupados por Draco cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió al fin.

Harry y Draco caminaron fuera de él, tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos se besaron por última vez, sin estar demasiado concientes de que eran observados.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que se separasen, riendo y algo avergonzados de haberse mostrado de aquella manera tan intima.

"Disculpen" Susurró Harry con las mejillas encendidas

"Oh, no hay problema cariño" Dijo Narcisa maternalmente "Ven Harry cariño, no debes agitarte, ven a sentarte aquí junto a nosotros con Draco"

El moreno avanzó tomado de la mano de su novio y ambos tomaron asiento casi sincronizadamente al lado de los padres de Draco.

"¿Cómo te sientes Harry?" Preguntó Lucius visiblemente preocupado

"Bien, muchas gracias señor Malfoy" Sonrió Harry sincero a lo que el Malfoy mayor solo dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Padre" interrumpió Draco "Harry quería hacerles preguntas sobre el.. Embarazo masculino, ya que la verdad no sabe mucho sobre eso"

Harry asintió un tanto cohibido de tener que hablar estos temas con sus suegros.

"Bueno Harry, la verdad no es demasiado diferente a un embarazo femenino, lo que sí, es algo mas peligroso por lo que los cuidados deben ser casi extremos, con esto me refiero a no agitarse demasiado, y cosas por el estilo."

Harry asintió y luego hizo una ultima pregunta que parecía ser su mayor miedo

"Y como… ¿Cómo nacerá?" Una mueca un tanto extraña adornó su rostro, al parecer, había algo de miedo en él.

"En el ultimo mes de gestación se formará en ti un canal, que dependiendo de la persona es en que parte del cuerpo se forma, que funcionará igual como un aparato reproductor femenino, para el nacimiento de vuestro hijo."

Harry sonrió, aquello sonaba tan bello.

Draco se incorporó mirando con algo de malicia a Harry. "Padre ¿Esta permitido el sexo durante la gestación?"

Lucius lo miró como si hubiese preguntado lo más normal del mundo y contestó "Claro, e incluso es sano hasta el último mes de gestación, solo debes cuidar de no aplastarlo"

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras que Narcisa reía ante la expresión de total vergüenza del moreno.

"No se preocupen" Habló Narcisa "Si se aman todo saldrá bien, sólo tienen que confiar" Le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de levantarse.

"Creo que luego estará la comida, ¿Por qué no dan una vuelta por los jardines? Algo de aire fresco le vendría bien a ese bebe"

Lucius estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se levantaron a ver como iban los elfos con la comida

"Por cierto Harry, he pedido platos especiales para ti" Dijo Narcisa "Supongo que no te molesta"

"Madre, creo que estas más emocionada que nosotros dos" Rió Draco

"Draco" Lo regañó en broma su madre "Es nuestro primer nieto, ¿Qué más puedes esperar?"

"Supongo que nada peor" Rió antes de abrazar a su pareja y salir al exterior.

_-------------------------------------------_

Caminaron lento, mirando el hermoso paisaje.

"Esto se siente tan bien Draco" Susurró el moreno de pronto.

Draco se volteó a mirarlo "¿El que, Harry?"

"Tus padres, tan acogedores, tan dulces y preocupados conmigo... Tú, tan atento. Tú sabes, nunca tuve lo que uno podría llamar familia. Y esto... oh... Dios, no lo sé"

El rubio besó su frente sonriendo internamente.

"No intentes explicármelo, sabes bien que entre nosotros no necesitamos las palabras" Sonrió ahora abiertamente.

"Vamos a tener una familia, una familia de los dos, una familia nuestra, y vamos a ser felices, tan felices como nunca antes imaginaste"

"Como nunca" Completó riendo el moreno

Estos iban a ser, los mejores años de su vida.

Continuará…

_-------------------------------------------_

_Les ruego no me reclamen por lo corto. Tengo CERO IDEAS. Entré al colegio, es una porquería, este año salgo mas tarde por que es mi penúltimo, me llenan de tareas y llevo una semana. Simplemente. No me riñan ni me reten u.u Solo quiero intentar seguir escribiendo cada una de mis historias aun con todo aquello._

_Darkita666 (Leister)_


End file.
